plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 4 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 4. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Pirate Seas - Day 4 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = |Zombie = |Type = Cannons Away |Flag = One |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Objective 1= Reach the target score |before = Pirate Seas - Day 3 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 5 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat the score of 5000 points. Dialogue (intro) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I love the smell of coconut cannons in the morning! Crazy Dave: Smells like... well, coconuts. (Crazy Dave leaves) Difficulty This level is rather easy, as Seagull Zombies move fairly slowly in this level, and the target score is rather low. Strategies *Study the pattern of the Seagull Zombies in which they are and fire the Coconut Cannon near it to get more combos. *Fire when a lot of Seagull Zombies are in front of a usable Coconut Cannon to increase your score. *The Seagull Zombies will fly out of the lawn after a period of time. You can try to kill them all and try to not let any of them escape. *Spamming the Coconut Cannons is not a very viable strategy, as they can miss and cost you combos later on. Be patient and wait for a lot of Seagull Zombies to come near a Coconut Cannon, then fire. Gallery NewPS4M.png|Level menu NewPS4I1.png|Tutorial (part 1) NewPS4I2.png|Tutorial (part 2) NewPS4G1.png NewPS4G2.png NewPS4G3.png NewPS4G4.png|Final wave NewPS4R.png|Level completed Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 4 Cannons Away《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 4天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) Coconut Cannon VS Seagull Zombie Pirate Seas Day 4 (Ep.24)|By Trivia *If the player fails to complete the objective, there will be "Penny is not impressed with your score!" text instead of "The zombies ate your brains!" or anything else. **This applies to any other Cannons Away levels. *This level has a total of 83 Seagull Zombies. |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = |Zombie = |Type = Cannons Away |Flag = One |NR = Coins |FR = Coins, two stars and a Golden Chest |Objective 1 = Reach the target score |before = Pirate Seas - Day 3 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 5 (Chinese version)}} In the hard mode of this level, the player has to beat the target score of 40,000. Difficulty The player may have some trouble catching up with the Seagull Zombies. However, once the player has been familiar with the zombies' speed, they can earn points easily. Strategy Try to get as many combos as you can. This level is just as simple and easy as the others so getting tons of combos should not be very difficult. Gallery NewPS4HG1.png NewPS4HG2.png NewPS4HG3.png NewPS4HG4.png|Final wave NewPS4HR.png|Level completed Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 4 Cannons Away《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 4天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) Coconut Cannon VS Seagull Zombie Pirate Seas Day 4 (Ep.24)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 4 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants